parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shot of The Yeagers
Description Family is about appreciating the little things! I know that one day those little things will become the most important! We love to be together as a family and love capturing our memories so we can remember them forever. We are a fun family of eight. Family fun is very important to us. Jamie (Mom), Steve (Dad), Stephen (11), Taylor (9), Payton (7), Jordyn (6), Parker (2), Baby Blake and our special Bryce looking down on us from heaven. When our family fun begins so will your smile! We would love your letters! Shot of the Yeagers P.O BOX 160514 Clearfield, UT 84016 Please Subscribe and follow our family fun on our journey as we make special memories. Vlog Schedule: - Vlogs Daily at 2:00 PM (MST) Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYaTyV0aWP8 16:02 PUTTING KIDS TO WORK! 118K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eWF2yMpICY 13:26 PLAYING IN THE JUNGLE! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAYI2vCc_uo 13:42 PLUM PICKIN' PARTY!!! 8.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQ0o-ZgbK7U 13:42 THE DECK IS DONE! 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bFdIB_SE7k 12:00 CAMPING IN THE BACKYARD! 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPzB_ItGxbY 14:30 JORDYN GETS LEFT BEHIND! 730K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyypcHZwy8A 16:13 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg8lirH8UVU 12:37 WHO IS SO EXCITED!!! 37K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC2gIsAzERE 15:41 WHAT IS IT?? 5.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtY5IcBCpow 13:40 SOCCER IS EXHAUSTING!!! 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxZxiYw9_3c 15:03 MISS SASSY PANTS! 63K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_aumseXWx0 12:47 DAD'S BABYSITTING!?! 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92ZLEvGLtZ4 17:01 TURTLE RACES! 9.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EX3cK9GGnfQ 7:13 WILL YOU MARRY ME ON THE LIPS? 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t3AMIOJPw4 15:06 DAD HAS A CUDDLE BUDDY?! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXuHltT269E 14:39 WE'RE SURVIVING!!! 6.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtDKD92yayo 17:08 DOING THE WORM!! 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHRftAb4dz4 12:28 SPA DAY!!! 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JZhqOhqcuY 12:49 KID SELFIES!!! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvnYLazsaM 9:41 NO BAKE WHAT!?! 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2M01JVyUL8 11:41 MC MIKEY!!! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_ZjvmQDW3c 12:12 LOOK WHO'S MOWING! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-cQRRhv05c 11:47 THEY LAUGHED AT ME! 95K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dluu1hvMKUQ 11:53 I'M NOT SLEEPY!!! 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuMrU6_Hmh4 0:31 CHANNEL TRAILER! 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-6cEXd4S6A 14:41 WHAT DOES THE WOLF SAY!?! 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqcQLzhM7RI 8:54 DING DONG DITCHING! 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poeVL3xWpng 16:35 I CAN'T DO A PUSH-UP! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ifLzoeKwYI 11:19 PEEK-A-BOO!!! 823 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRlqSgh1kOY 10:32 HIS TOOTH IS GONE!!! 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ASfBsiEbaM 14:06 WE LIKE SCHOOL!!! 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIdw7kJZbY8 12:19 WE HAVE A DOG?! 46K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7aUqzNvd0w 14:02 PURE EXHAUSTION!!! 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNLRrgyoaks 14:50 WHEN KIDS ATTACK!!! 82K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3TtddstNL8 14:00 SHE'S RIDING THE BUS! 64K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWQ9ltwIlTE 10:05 WHO PUT HOLES IN THE WALL?! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pf1IdbaYz0w 10:39 THE DOCTOR IS IN! 7.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyupUSpcol4 16:54 HALLOWEEN FUN 125K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4uQslpTPRE 15:28 WHOSE GUILTY OF BEING CUTE?! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBZpzvqInoM 13:54 BABY NEEDS SOME PRIVACY! 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXgLS0UaX1I 7:33 OUR HOUSE IS HAUNTED! 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4P9FNkH424 16:18 IT BIT ME!!! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLdOR6uwxJQ 11:27 WHAT IS THAT!!! 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf1kYKuOOn8 20:43 WHO'S SCARED OF CORN MAZES?! 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vo9nj1x4NV0 14:33 DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE! 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tgYczanbGY 15:57 TRICK-OR-TREAT!!! 483K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXlK_Ky4R08 12:36 WE CAN'T STOP DANCING! 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2ChUQ5R7YY 9:33 THOUGHTED ISN'T A WORD! 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNwXSrshaoI 11:09 LET'S BUILD!!! 602 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tDFXNqd1WE 11:09 OUR STYLISH HANDYMAN! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAFx6WOl0wU 16:52 WHAT ARE YOU GRATEFUL FOR?! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNRQXcoQ1G8 9:16 BUNCH OF BOOK WORMS! 552 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEF2ZVl_UNA 12:38 NINJA BABY! 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5dJQjhU8qI 20:54 Orange Belt Test! 720 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkaQ0AUry18 11:43 BUNCH OF TURKEYS!!! 540 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JD33TjtGzEQ 10:28 YUMMY DOG TAILS!!! 803 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZX9NUyQQQk 16:48 HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 696 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FKoAo2xYSI 12:55 Dance Party! 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYsqZOhIEIc 18:35 ORNAMENT FRENZY!!! 816 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-jElNQXkP4 13:20 IT'S COLD!!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQQy3Tsr27M 17:45 HE DOES GOOD WORK! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVtYtOLOyFI 14:42 ��JORDYN'S 4TH BIRTHDAY! PRESENT OPENING!�� 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQXkrqn_iEU 14:49 IS THERE CHOCOLATE ON MY FACE?! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs3PCa6KkrI 20:41 ELF FACE!!! 8.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dG4hkKDVpLE 11:41 BITTEN BY THE FROST DOG!!! 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3Fu4B382GQ 12:35 HE'S OBSESSED WITH STAR WARS!!! 851 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E10H9njBBhg 23:28 SANTA'S COMING!!! 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppTzj3rJy0E 19:34 RIDING THE POLAR EXPRESS! 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPpY-8wZmls 21:35 YEAGER CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2015! 1.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYwf_fVNnRY 18:30 BOOM BOOM BALLOON!!! 139K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GACVLl4T0-0 19:32 SLEDDING STUNT! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqsCPSGXVUM 24:14 MR. POTATO HEAD WEARS CONTACTS! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwHAdlkgcr0 14:52 BEST GIFT EVER!!! 732 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRlJbKcCyh8 21:09 MARRIED FOR 11 YEARS!!! 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH5m2DZQiS8 16:25 WHERE'S THE BABY?! 118K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hU7pEfMecS4 18:57 THE BABY'S GONE!!! 718K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA6zwvIy_pc 16:45 GUTTER BALL!!! 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rv721DjLceM 17:52 PIE FACE!!! 80K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm0xNLqlq3g 18:30 VOTE FOR STEPHEN!!! 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSHu0UjhRVY 13:10 KARAOKE PARTY!!! 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9p1suBwGDxw 15:11 CALCULATORS ARE FOR GIRLS!!! 444K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PrCye7B33w 16:07 IT'S YOUR BURFDAY, DAD! 85K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkgwfz3veX4 12:45 GOING TO A DANCE CLUB!!! 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEsT74xQ1VQ 14:02 BABY LEARNS NEW WORDS!!! 46K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OP-vOx1uhkI 18:07 ��BABY'S 1ST BIRTHDAY! PRESENT OPENING!�� 979K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEDtc5IUlM0 24:52 WANNA SMOOTCH?! 109K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoSJPEtZHPM 17:35 VALENTINE'S DAY BLUES! 287K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-2wnoB_2s8 13:30 FUTURE BEAUTICIANS! 401K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkbAbqXOucA 13:25 READING IS FUN!!! 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH6FnhCGnzo 19:14 PLAYGROUND TRIP! 761K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7us4sSl-5w 13:00 IT'S A ...?! 138K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lgnhqqRKo4 2:30 WE ARE SHOT OF THE YEAGERS! 151K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rW155moavdw 18:53 THEIR FIRST BUSINESS!!! 1.5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPToolYPHdc 12:29 DAY-IT FORWARD!!! 7.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv6_cvA3VxI 6:52 Special Edition 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpzjzT3cn6g 14:05 IT'S A VELOCIRAPTOR! 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emgHfuBDiUM 11:36 TREE DISASTER!!! 57K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDiDCr1705U 0:15 Vote for Shot of The Yeagers 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7b2QdjkaP8Q 13:08 DON'T EAT THAT! 208K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQ1Cl1sbWEk 13:21 WATCH OUT FOR THE KING!!! 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g_h3gH8UQc 14:17 100TH VLOG SPECTACULAR! 76K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zetGu-sMH8 17:31 A BUG WITH EYEBROWS?! 328K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXFtsr2QIos 11:27 CATCHING LEPRECHAUNS! 257K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-5W99_yiuE 18:46 ACCIDENT AT THE RODEO!!! 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gGDow9YZSg 11:49 THEY'RE GONE!!! 628K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of_wHMe6Cf4 16:24 HE'S CHOKING!!! 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJGyXB1jnV8 14:30 MINUTE TO WIN IT AT CVX LIVE! 98K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dVYY7xaZBw 15:07 CVX LIVE EASTER BASKET GIVEAWAY!!! 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67IXJh7jteg 13:04 BALLOON CHALLENGE - CELEBRATING 100! 319K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OfB1ox-U5A 8:26 BABY’S FIRST STEPS! 91K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNxDVbW5f5w 15:59 FUNNY PRANK - APRIL FOOLS, MOM!!! 1.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OjWaBybWn4 10:45 BABY'S FIRST STEPS!!! 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txGV4J3WkcA 10:20 TOILET PAPERING CARS!!! 169K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUzttSQT1iI 11:48 ICE BLOCKING!!! 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF61e7bfQQ8 13:27 SHOCKED BY BUG ZAPPER!!! 263K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbJWlfRuyF8 8:51 PET BUNNY?! 107K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWZU6jBme3c 12:05 DAD CRUISING IN A FERRARI!!! 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfLzbUUZWbw 8:53 EPIC WATER BALLOON BATTLE! 108K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_6ejnCTFuc 15:43 PAYTON'S BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION SPECIAL! 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYXfBGBqouM 19:57 DUCKS VS KIDS! 394K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WU9F8Roy3F8 19:43 ��BIRTHDAY PARTY! PRESENT OPENING!�� 531K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODTMNA_zEuk 11:11 KIDS TRY POP ROCKS!!! 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHLVhbmKpUk 15:45 HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!! 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdHRnFqoS5I 11:06 MAGICAL GROWING HAIR!!! 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkW8P8mbvwk 10:58 IT'S PROM NIGHT!!! 318K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMmBRw9xY9k 10:58 FAMILY FUN: EXPLODING WATERMELON CHALLENGE!! 846K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aR6rujglXHA 14:52 FUN TRAMPOLINE GAMES!!! 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BHYAlrdWys 16:28 Q&A WITH THE KIDS!!! 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUjmUzyYexM 13:13 HAIRCUTS FOR KIDS!!! 180K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQuochZVNkk 11:21 CRAZY PLAYGROUND RIDE!!! 4.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63r1DpNgbiM 15:54 HER BIG SURPRISE!!! 527K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrdwoX9pPik 10:51 WHO ATE THE MARSHMALLOWS?! 154K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4HS3dFuX7U 11:16 WHAT THE HAIL?! 119K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rueUw6DZKc 6:44 WE'RE GOING CAMPING!!! 137K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo6Cu6tQgJc 16:53 BABY GOES GLAMPING!!! 450K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qy6ueDoOnyk 9:02 SOOTHING WAGON RIDE! 545K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YY0q22ve3w 12:36 KIDS REACT TO CAR WASH!!! 579K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugzuq47AsKo 12:39 I HAVE THREE LEGS!!! 116K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jufNE8XZ5zE 12:39 NO MORE SCHOOL! 122K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTQebh0t5Vc 10:07 BAPTISM DAY!!! 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuaIB1mzJz8 10:57 BLOWN AWAY BY TORNADO! 606K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZadrtR-QHc 8:03 SOCCER TRAINING!!! 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuZiMDR1FYE 11:07 SUMMER SNOWBALL FIGHT!!! 217K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PB5BVLijX7g 13:21 THE BABYSITTER EATS ALL OUR FOOD! 836K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZb4ltg42Ao 11:13 THAT'S DISGUSTING! 83K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1P-mZj-NzM 12:30 BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY!!! 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbGls8_jrYA 11:39 NOT SO EASY BAKE OVEN! 108K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o86XW60Lm1E 8:53 REMEMBERING HIM 2.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFlFm0JUN2E 10:32 PRINCESS LOOK ALIKE! 143K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o30Y_izx4Wk 7:18 THEY'RE LEAVING US! 345K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpdQ59Ylpzo 9:02 BREAKING BOARDS! 691K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhF8PvO9q7k 5:05 300 SUBSCRIBER CELEBRATION! 7.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caHd02EalkU 11:14 HOT DOG CHALLENGE!!! 761K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLjxWXYQO4M 11:44 She's in the Skate Park! 649K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzf7IoWiR3I 14:27 ��STEPHEN'S 10TH BIRTHDAY!��PRESENT OPENING! 479K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SROjH_s36Ck 9:39 GIRLS RULE AND BOYS DROOL! 340K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjDl58x92gA 11:22 Star Wars Birthday Party! 458K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua2dCWhT9Vg 7:41 RACE TO 400! 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXbqYsSLrk8 12:54 IT'S A CARNIVAL! 232K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrjKwPqnWx8 12:01 CATERPILLAR RACES! 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H72tF6h_Vvs 11:34 SHE'S GOT SKILLS! 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQNktFStzi0 10:43 Fun Time with Sisters! 418K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lbdu9Jd-Lp4 13:09 500 Subscribers! 710K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1zIgEjYyIg 10:11 Trampoline Queen! 201K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsxxN6YIPVY 8:53 COOL KIDS OF SUMMER 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1um9KxffkA8 10:44 4TH OF JULY SKATEBOARDING! 170K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsD9rg46nSc 10:28 SHAVING CREAM MARSHMALLOW CHALLENGE! 213K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY5lBCK2mFY 14:04 WHO'S THE BEST DANCER?! 496K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpmJtMOz-3s 11:52 Water Balloon Toss! 3.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E13dA9wLtCQ 10:37 FAMILY PICTURES 158K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX2fTEzS0J8 9:09 FREE SLURPEE DAY! 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnqbedW3TAE 8:37 EXPLODING COKE BATTLE! 622K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5APKquq4TI 13:33 STARTING A BAND! 312K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feamxUZo6DQ 13:30 IT'S BROKEN!!! 102K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCng0nyJPPk 10:37 FAMILY FITNESS 129K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1zxa725YGs 10:19 1000 NEW FRIENDS! 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID-OKzC2Q-w 13:46 SAYING GOODBYE 7.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1xiPckEWpo 14:45 MINI BIKE RACING! 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYUNpWgKAgE 12:24 WHAT'S THAT SMELL?! 87K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zokA9GngWOg 19:25 Q&A SPECIAL! 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3ZYXSLQAuE 11:52 BIRTHDAY BEAT DOWN! 381K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm22gdPfjp0 11:46 EXTREME DODGEBALL FACE SHOT! 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNDBVqY4X2I 11:44 GET AWAY FROM THE FIREWORK!!! 427K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy78i4UY9Sk 12:08 Fun Family Park Game! 125K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73P34CPc3aM 10:39 MOMMY FAIL: MY BABY'S TIRED! 651K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl9pWydCVS8 10:51 FUN WITH GLOW STICKS!!! 691K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLFpgP-tHqw 13:32 JUMPING THROUGH HOOPS! 668K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7CTBgCzyPg 11:49 MIDNIGHT DOG PILE! 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXlBdXzllJg 10:49 Scavenger Hunt! 487K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYNZFu9eMKY 10:48 WHAT'S ON YOUR HEAD!!! 115K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBPDZ_v1uVA 12:30 BEDTIME OLYMPICS | OPENING CEREMONY! 103K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyqfwoNuMyA 10:03 MINUTE TO WIN IT PARTY! 971K views1 year ago MAGIC WAND!!! 540K views1 year ago Bounce House Playground! 2.2M views1 year ago DANGEROUS HURDLE STUNT! 366K views1 year ago Karate Belt Test! 271K views1 year ago MILK BATH! 313K views1 year ago BEDTIME OLYMPICS | CRAB WALK SOCCER! 55K views1 year ago SHE'S GONE CRAZY! 306K views1 year ago BEDTIME OLYMPICS | NO THUMBS CHALLENGE! 483K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOtY6RXOPPc 10:32 ��WET HEAD!!! 469K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWaQQXlaIMk 12:35 Kids at a Carnival! 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN7VIGULwOA 13:03 Not My Hands Challenge! 399K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwtyrXc42n8 11:30 ��BACK TO SCHOOL FASHION SHOW�� 321K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKRYH2rxFpI 11:42 ��HYPED UP! 58K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GgudryE-H8 11:33 BIKE RODEO ACCIDENT�� 227K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3Z8QaNo1DA 10:14 ONE YEAR OF VLOGGING!!! 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjA5v77BpAs 13:58 ����HE WON A KINDLE FIRE!!! 382K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVqxWe3EmT4 11:31 ����SHE'S GOT WARTS!!! 112K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mby3Z0ah7VQ 11:19 ❔WHO CAME TO VISIT❔ 700K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1pK68s0LMs 11:11 She's Got Talent! 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z93GWtKPJ90 11:39 Crazy Cute Hairstyles 527K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LyjctsL6Vs 10:32 ��Climbing Trees�� 277K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zP3UVHQOYY 10:43 Why Is She So Excited?! 636K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Deptzy9g_Qk 11:26 ����SHE'S LEAVING US! 201K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLiglm6kwTE 13:41 Bugs Beware! 181K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0GYb0wnCmQ 11:01 BEST BEARD EVER! 235K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99AsYzsUM44 12:42 WHISPER CHALLENGE���� 662K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzA-zeTwl4U 12:49 GLOW IN THE DARK BOWLING!!! 202K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0BTbweqUbo 13:24 ����SHOPPING WITH FIVE KIDS!!! 178K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reZeQWjy-qk 11:10 FUN AT A HALLOWEEN STORE������ 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtG-hQzOKuM 12:28 ��EXTREME MUSICAL CHAIRS�� 241K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUWCf-RSv_Q 13:45 ������Funny Tomato! 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfW-s2ZCdmg 10:56 ��WATER WAR CHALLENGE��| SHOUT OUTS!!! 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCLhXRgad2U 14:16 ��HE CAUGHT A SNAKE!!! 360K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdAkC4Eci5Y 12:09 BIKE RIDING MANIAC���� 193K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0m4nYJ3NRI 12:28 ��APPLE RELAY RACES�� 3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuxpYeoqwLQ 16:09 ��TORNADO IN UTAH?!�� 10M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBnk5pa_O5w 12:01 ��TORNADO AFTERMATH�� 3.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p_fiZNgZdQ 12:32 7 SECOND CHALLENGE!�� 597K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZyIGB7ig6A 13:01 ��KIDS BAKE GIANT COOKIE!�� 290K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-fF-jISx0U 17:08 ��HUGE BUG!���� 273K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAAJVOS_8Ps 11:32 ��CHASING RAINBOWS�� 609K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hemA2-Nmglg 6:42 HATERS WILL SAY IT'S FAKE | WATER BOTTLE FLIPPING CHALLENGE! 553K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsTh0M4Re2M 10:02 Making Monster Cookies! 636K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kek1DpLWrls 13:05 ������BUILDING SOMETHING CREEPY!���� 394K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4qW46oTU0c 15:11 ��THE GIRLS' CLOTHING HAUL | FASHION SHOW!�� 283K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n90TJbqpba8 11:41 ��BEST TACKLE EVER!!!�� 176K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3pIgWGmqLg 11:10 ��CRAZY BEDTIME ROUTINE WITH 5 KIDS�� 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyj9zHFQq00 9:24 ��CHUBBY BUNNY CHALLENGE | HALLOWEEN EDITION���� 237K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjSO3DoZc0k 13:16 WE JUST BOOED SOMEONE 605K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKV_SCEmfmk 17:46 ANOTHER BABY?! | Crazy Ring and Hair Trick 298K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd3d0fsrEmo 12:55 Funny Pumpkin!�� 293K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDwFVGbu308 8:42 A SHOT OF STEPHEN | Q&A SPECIAL 55K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JrEs_fpct8 11:00 ��PLAYING IN A HAUNTED HOUSE!���� 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-_rniDc_MU 13:09 HAY RIDE AND PUMPKIN PICKING 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQCcfkKr-u0 12:15 HE LEFT US! 135K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7evXPAkdkVQ 13:52 24 HOURS ALONE WITH 5 KIDS!!! 763K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMWpyoSGE2I 11:38 Sleepover at Grandma's House! 2.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUeO5xLh4Ik 11:05 A SHOT OF THE YEAGER GIRLS | Q&A SPECIAL 202K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9CwkEer9oM 14:35 ��HALLOWEEN PRESENT SURPRISE!�� | COSTUME REVEAL 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5TnXNksMMI 11:53 LET'S GET NERDY! 837K views1 year ago We Got a P.O. Box! 1.1M views1 year ago LATE NIGHT SHOPPING SPREE!���� 825K views1 year ago WHAT IS HALLOWEEN?!�� 9.8K views1 year ago CREEPING AND TRICK-OR-TREATING | HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 1.2M views1 year ago TZ ANTHEM CHALLENGE - Juju On Dat Beat [KIDS EDITION #Tzanthemchallenge] 174K views1 year ago WORLD'S LARGEST GUMMY WORM vs. KID!�� 92K views1 year ago WHAT DID WE GET?! | HUGE PACKAGE �� 290K views1 year ago TRICKING MY BROTHER | TIME CHANGE JOKE 2.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HF7ptvvHe64 13:51 ✂️4 YEAR OLD CUTS SISTER'S HAIR!�� 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tb6CDrW7t-E 11:39 ��LOADS OF LEAVES�� | FAMILY SERVICE PROJECT 180K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0avdegEgmo 10:39 TRAMPOLINE VS. GIANT LEAF PILE!�� 215K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdsyxFvYcBY 12:10 ��DROWNING IN SHOES!!!�� 593K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EvT-3DzZPA 9:06 GIANT JENGA | FAMILY GAME NIGHT 560K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCZ2iyqOigM 15:28 She's So Cool! 967K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_axrkQ7tuw 10:09 KIDS, EGGS AND A TRAMPOLINE! 567K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4ofu2tV9mY 8:20 CRAZY MANNEQUIN CHALLENGE | 50,000!!! 2.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhWx_1Uz10k 11:47 IT'S HUGE!!! | BIG SURPRISE 94K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zG3wU84nfKg 11:11 CRAZY BALLOON PRANK!!! 525K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scRkG1IzgMs 12:29 ��Santa Games! 4.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRk-KZtujKw 8:37 Trampoline Filled With Balloons! 69K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTQsWYtgnR4 16:35 LOOK WHAT DAD GOT US!!! 862K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPKCyot_LVk 12:04 FiRST BiG KiSS?! 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-gd5H7Kt_w 11:11 24 HOURS WITH 5 KIDS ON THANKSGIVING DAY! 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncJEmLJUdbI 10:54 HE'S BACK! | ELF ON THE SHELF ARRIVAL 192K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_Hh4H3uCio 10:12 HOUSE TOUR | CHRISTMAS EDITION 110K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPGMFjhwaXI 13:11 5 KIDS AT TOYS "R" US FOR THE FIRST TIME! 336K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVcaU8OgCqA 13:46 ELF ON THE SHELF VS. DARTH VADER! 565K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZP-cKh39Oic 15:32 CHRISTMAS COMES EARLY! | GIANT PRESENT�� 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GO8ChDH-hl0 14:54 ��BAG FULL OF MONEY!!!�� | ELF ON THE SHELF 3.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeR9Dtz2At8 12:44 ��SANTA GETS BEAN BOOZLED! 310K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anVvgYCx4Ys 11:15 SUNDAY MORNING ROUTINE WITH 5 KIDS! 771K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsZui79qpEA 13:09 ��JORDYN'S 5TH BIRTHDAY! | PRESENT OPENING!�� 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9Ol56TAgo0 9:21 ELVES VS. REINDEER 475K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNoxcgdVb58 13:58 HURRICANE MACHINE! 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0IGc2sVXDg 11:34 FROZEN BIRTHDAY PARTY | ELSA & ANNA | FROZEN MOVIE PARTY 8.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh-kWeHZjIM 11:06 800,000 CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!!! 9.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clXO5KvF03E 8:45 STAR WARS JEDI CHALLENGE! 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1OXrefobv4 14:14 Gum In Her Hair! 5.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJtx-Vn3e6E 13:49 THE POLAR EXPRESS | FUN FAMILY NIGHT 2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oTiy4vaxrw 13:57 ELF ON THE SHELF PRANK! 2.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3lzmt5CrLQ 9:25 ��GIFT WRAPPING OUR CAR!�� 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUB5LdImWew 11:20 ZOO LIGHTS!! 424K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLD0WOy_yYU 9:10 TRY NOT TO LAUGH CHALLENGE!!! 2.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfAc2dWo-iw 5:05 CHRISTMAS EVE!!! 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcXTCU9kMmA 24:06 ��YEAGER CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2016!�� 6.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAuSMiG9D7c 12:48 ��HUGE CHRISTMAS SURPRISE!!!�� 363K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fG072zR_yNk 11:48 She Got Her Frosty's! 2.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vQXCJBETaI 12:51 HE TOUCHED IT! 816K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAzyxoI4WQM 14:22 EXPLOSIONS AND SNOW CONES!!! 472K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIRlmkIq8mk 10:01 WE CAUGHT THE TOOTH FAIRY!!! 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQoCLDsiZxI 14:45 LAST VLOG! 302K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kATS3-OO5AU 9:51 WATCH YA' MOUTH CHALLENGE! 281K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB8ZdhIcilo 17:03 HE THREW IT DOWN THE STAIRS!!! 429K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2x4LoVuwh8 11:12 GIANT GLITTER BOMB!!! 982K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWlh1ggQIeE 10:07 FUN WITH GLOW STICKS AND WUBBLE BUBBLE BALL!!! 121K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMCXgvvjWis 15:53 HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?! 125K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ABfn-Q8AC4 15:48 ��STINKY FEET!�� 128K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np3U5eTl1xs 22:11 REAL TREASURE CHEST?! | FUN FAMILY TREASURE HUNT! 7.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnLplUgcpC8 12:10 PRINGLES CHALLENGE!!! 671K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IanCXFw_MHU 14:16 SUPER WUBBLE BUBBLE BALL! | FUN POP ROCKS AND COKE EXPERIMENT 869K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDa6sgOmqUA 6:03 REAL TREASURE CHEST | WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR TREASURE?! 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRsiVY76y00 12:10 Wanna Build a Snowman? 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryOMw5euGNc 10:10 ��EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT SURPRISE!�� 1.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6uNqxx9fdI 10:11 SUPER WUBBLE BUBBLE ORBEEZ BALL!!! | GIANT STRESS BALL 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW_w6r3mbmQ 10:01 LASER X BLASTER TRICK SHOTS! 2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgeEgfucvAE 16:50 KICK THE BALL CANDY ICE CREAM!!! 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwg9GkS9GlI 10:29 ROOM FULL OF WUBBLE BUBBLE BALLS!!! 173K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3lN_-kgJss 8:25 PIE FACE CHALLENGE!!! | MESSY WHIPPED CREAM IN THE FACE GAME 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JC4vfg1UsX0 10:13 Giant Indoor Bounce House! 4.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVbAsgdIUHM 13:31 TOY HUNT AT TOYS R US! | BIRTHDAY PRESENT EDITION 4.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42zpGl-Vlfs 10:02 Stairs Full of Orbeez! 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J67000IrRis 11:20 WILD HAIR CHANGE!!! | PINK HAIR 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncINY9C0Ba0 17:27 BODY BUMPER BOUNCE HOUSE BATTLE! 199K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DWToyOezsg 14:30 ��PARKER'S 2ND BIRTHDAY! | PRESENT OPENING!�� 5.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwJ9UwMKQ5c 9:33 SECRET CRUSH?! | VALENTINES SLUMBER PARTY 5.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HI1Pgd3ZvEQ 11:43 MINNIE MOUSE BIRTHDAY PARTY!�� 514K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdnKgKmor4g 11:49 KISS ME CANDY CHALLENGE! 5.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOgoJ0AHXp4 15:39 OPENING PRESENTS | VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! 579K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIhzP8QLuPs 10:48 GIANT WUBBLE GOO BALL!!! 667K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iySHnpxytOY 16:12 WATCH YA' MOUTH CHALLENGE! SPEAK OUT GAME | KIDS VS PARENTS 967K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCx7t32vuug 18:57 THEY TOOK MY TOYS! 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_bzKUYoOvw 11:16 Trampoline Park Fun! 2.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wjfwz5z41_E 11:51 Stairs Full of Balloons! Surprise Toy Hunt! 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXRbAJx49bY 7:21 SURPRISE PREGNANCY ANNOUNCEMENT!!! 440K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RqpaIJnDek 10:26 BABY SURPRISE | KIDS REACT 826K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KU-VRPdVJ4 10:02 TELLING OUR SECRET! 258K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dQg_qBPGjk 10:01 24 HOURS WITH 5 KIDS AND NO MOM! 2.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5yUi_nwRag 8:16 MORNING ROUTINE | 5 KIDS IN A HOTEL ROOM!!! 990K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ktg20GVFQI 8:46 EPIC LASER TAG BATTLE IN WALMART!!! 251K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTaRaS2rV0Q 14:47 SARDINES AT THE PARK | HIDE AND SEEK 2.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaIuzDkrU-A 13:08 ORBEEZ ON A TRAMPOLINE!!! 412K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INQsYQPw72A 10:01 BOSS BABY CHALLENGE!!! 3.3M views1 year ago BIRTHDAY TOY HUNT AT TOYS R US! 317K views1 year ago SARDINES AT GRANDMA'S HOUSE | HIDE AND SEEK!! 2.6M views1 year ago KID WINS KARATE GOLD MEDAL!!! 837K views1 year ago SILLY SARDINES AT WALMART | HIDE AND SEEK! 3.3M views1 year ago DISNEY SHOPPING SPREE!!! 252K views1 year ago NEVER HAVE I EVER!! 4.1M views1 year ago TRUTH or DARE! 959K views1 year ago OUR BROTHER | #PRINCEOFPEACE 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBztZAIl7dA 14:14 IS IT TWINS?! 516K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nnk-ZdIhyjM 10:45 BOSS BABY CHALLENGE!!! 597K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiQDH8FNa5s 10:09 SEA LION FUN!!! 910K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4ApaU02boI 15:51 SILLY SARDINES AT A HOTEL | HIDE AND SEEK!!! 2.5M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXKiw1ufN3M 11:20 BABY IN DISNEYLAND!!! 2.2M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbDgj7IELRo 10:02 ��KIDS' FIRST DISNEY TRIP!�� 240K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym2TM9qUCJA 12:37 PRANKED AT DISNEYLAND!!! 3M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqtujPgUs3o 14:10 Easter Egg Surprise! 5.1M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olZJ4NFC5Mw 15:31 SARDINES IN SPACE | HIDE AND SEEK!! 432K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ792L16P4g 14:49 WORLD'S LARGEST ICE CREAM SUNDAE!! 1.3M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XbUF7iAvMw 14:08 HUGE EASTER EGG SURPRISE HUNT! 588K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUbRNY5b8Po 10:39 EASTER SPECIAL | PRESENT OPENING!! 458K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tjg9tXY-M10 17:34 WE'RE HAVING A...!? | BABY GENDER PREDICTION 1.3M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqMUlPv7IRk 16:54 GIANT SURPRISE PACKAGE | PRESENT OPENING!!�� 1.6M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=417_0lKnCxQ 16:02 SILLY SARDINES AT JURASSIC PARK!!! | HIDE AND SEEK 1.4M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tf4T8IiyaVc 12:15 MAILED MYSELF TO GRANDMA'S HOUSE AND IT WORKED!!! (SKIT) 6.8M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1WBaMhVCPw 8:04 GIANT DIY STARBUCKS UNICORN FRAPPUCCINO!!! 214K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ka0m1AVwOI 16:09 EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT PRANK!!! 398K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ4HD4dzYWw 13:51 PAYTON'S 7th BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION! | PRESENT OPENING�� 1.3M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTmn302EK6M 14:02 TROLLS SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY! | PRESENT OPENING�� 3.4M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woJyFusDOhU 7:01 EPIC FIDGET SPINNER TRICKS! | HATERS WILL SAY IT'S FAKE! 687K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bp2VwCqATg 14:41 ��TAYLOR'S 9th BIRTHDAY! | PRESENT OPENING!�� 2.7M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Cxo53OVAKY 19:09 SILLY SARDINES AT A CASTLE PARK! | HIDE AND SEEK! 3M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBpgfv7ksmo 14:45 BABY CLOTHES SHOPPING! | BOYS VS GIRLS! 492K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAch-nZD_gw 11:15 She Got Gum in Her Hair! 647K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKbrtIhmevo 10:34 SCHOOL NIGHT BEDTIME ROUTINE WITH 5 KIDS!!! 1.8M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huBUc03pYJs 9:18 I MAILED MY SISTERS AND IT WORKED!!! (SKIT) 1.2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btxLqVrP1yU 22:04 SILLY SARDINES AT A DINOSAUR PARK AND AT WALMART!!! 153K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMnGKj1eN78 11:26 HUGE TOY SURPRISE!!! 362K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpewGLVdDYA 12:36 EARLY MOTHER'S DAY SURPRISE!! | CRAZY PRESENT OPENING! 405K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcrZRHnp0Ww 15:42 HATCHIMAL SURPRISE EGG!!! 350K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps5xrOg4CBU 21:42 HILARIOUS SARDINES AT TARGET!! | HIDE AND SEEK 1.8M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NAalJpgQvE 13:28 Who Broke the Rules? 3.6M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KORjrVImP1s 12:52 TRY NOT TO LAUGH GONE WRONG!!! 1.5M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MB_vSgdxjI 15:52 BOSS BABY CHALLENGE!! | THE BOSS RETURNS! 2.7M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYpQONPzivs 10:01 EXTREME EGGED ON CHALLENGE! | TOY SURPRISE EGG! 411K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCbq_GsCUzQ 12:24 It's Stuck! 6.1M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ov62k_Y63o4 12:45 Magical Glow Toys! 870K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CfWu88SRYk 16:39 SPOOKY SARDINES IN THE WOODS! | HIDE AND SEEK! 925K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWAeQG2emRs 11:52 Family Camping! 956K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdxVS0WWvyQ 10:09 IT WORKED! | MAILED OURSELVES TO TOYS R US!!! (SKIT) 2.5M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHNKR9eaZOM 19:22 SARDINES AND SNOW CONES!! | HIDE AND SEEK 2.2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kESo6291v-Q 11:22 EPIC WATER FUN! | LAST DAY OF SCHOOL SURPRISE!!! 587K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ItUD50UmOE 14:01 FUNNY ROLLER COASTER RIDE! | KIDS REACT! 1.8M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5GUd_3TKe0 12:46 HUGE SUMMER SURPRISE! | PRESENT OPENING! 1.2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w34enPQegwg 10:54 BABY AND GIANT BUBBLES!! 462K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUZxhdv3m0o 12:27 JAPANESE CANDY TASTE TEST!! �� 317K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6UapHpjLCM 20:13 SARDINES IN OUR HOUSE!! | HIDE AND SEEK! 3.4M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxJWDc3TDqE 12:16 BOSS BABY BUYS A CAR?! 930K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zd6toJdmtyA 11:50 NEWEST ADDITION TO OUR FAMILY!!! 792K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tkpx5eZbXjE 9:16 SENDING BALLOONS TO HEAVEN!!! 402K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=217yumuRwkY 15:33 SARDINES AND ROLLER COASTERS!! | HIDE AND SEEK! 983K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvUo0Lnd4_4 13:01 THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!! 3M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9DScIOaUcI 11:31 24 HOURS WITH 5 KIDS ON A ROAD TRIP! 1.4M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBPGpcUrfRg 18:24 ��ROOM FULL OF PRESENTS!!! | STEPHEN'S 11TH BIRTHDAY�� 7.7M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6m0X-YygXM 11:01 Birthday Present Challenge!! | Present Opening! 1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_icmM8z-QeM 18:18 SILLY SARDINES AT THE MALL!! | HIDE AND SEEK! 1.1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6g5pOHNqV8 14:19 Giant Surprise for Kids! 705K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlXAFJR9lHc 15:50 NAME OUR BABY!! | BABY NAME GAMES! 720K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_hDrHG1CKg 18:55 SARDINES AT LOWES!! | HIDE AND SEEK! 2.4M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdgtooTnXyU 11:24 THE FLOOR IS LAVA AT A CARNIVAL!! 1.1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzEpc16Ifco 13:20 SUPER CRAZY GELLI BAFF GOO TOY CHALLENGE!! | SURPRISE TOY OPENING! 1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mc7KdTmWzTk 10:38 MAILED OURSELVES TO GET ICE CREAM AND IT WORKED!!! (SKIT) 1.4M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3smjG7LQHI 10:27 FIREWORK SHOW!!! 2.5M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqDRCkO-MRY 12:32 CRAZY WIND STORM DAMAGES HOUSE!!! 923K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wF7DBtY8tjE 17:47 GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD! 5.8M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p1IYQ-NRA4 11:04 THE FLOOR IS LAVA AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK! 944K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys8FU9u8zjI 13:38 DON'T PARTY AT NIGHT! | HAUNTED PARTY! (SKIT) 1.8M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rEOv4sNSf8 15:28 GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD IN A GHOST TOWN!!! 2M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L10UsN00fJc 10:49 EXPLODING WATERMELONS CHALLENGE!! | BOYS VS GIRLS! 1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsibvqiwqUo 14:57 DID WE MOVE?! | HUGE SURPRISE! 823K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFuRphcGRJ8 15:20 SARDINES IN AN EMPTY HOUSE! | NEW HOUSE HIDE AND SEEK 16M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlItn4aLLr4 10:02 NEVER HAVE I EVER CHALLENGE! 804K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjpDbCCOWRQ 15:51 LEAVING IS HARD! 1.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNouiFXc-E4 14:53 THE FLOOR IS LAVA AT TARGET!!! 1.9M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnokE1aGY_w 17:59 WHAT'S INSIDE THE BOX CHALLENGE!! | SUPER CRAZY! 882K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2VVOXXyxVs 8:19 EPIC ENCHANTIMALS SCAVENGER HUNT!!! 770K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fe5siQef0wQ 7:11 ENCHANTIMAL TOY SURPRISE!! | PRESENT OPENING! 743K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUpl2lI03J4 10:03 GIANT BUBBLE BALL BATTLE!! BODY BUMPER OLYMPICS! 718K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGG4j2z7lE8 18:28 GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD IN OUR NEW HOUSE!! 1.1M views8 months ago NO BIRTHDAY PRESENTS FOR HER?! 1.8M views8 months ago BOSS BABY TAKES CHARGE!!! 1.1M views8 months ago GIANT BOX FORT CHALLENGE!!! 877K views8 months ago THE FLOOR IS LAVA AT A PARK!!! 14M views8 months ago MAILED MYSELF TO A HAUNTED HOUSE!! (SKIT) 2.4M views8 months ago BROKE INTO MY NEIGHBOR'S HOUSE!! | HELLO NEIGHBOR IN REAL LIFE! 1.5M views8 months ago BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING SPREE!! | FASHION SHOW! 774K views8 months ago IT'S BABY TIME!!! | BABY NAME REVEAL! 1M views8 months ago WHO'S HER BOYFRIEND?! | FIRST CRUSH! 1.7M views8 months ago SUPER CRAZY GIANT KERPLUNK CHALLENGE!!! 1M views8 months ago COPS AND ROBBERS! 3.3M views8 months ago DON'T BAKE GIANT COOKIES!! | SO SILLY! (SKIT) 1.2M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTTYaBTy5YM 15:20 THE FLOOR IS LAVA AT TOYS R US!! | BIRTHDAY TOY HUNT! 1.5M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLWzlIa0L3g 12:16 IT'S DESTROYED! | WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR POOL?! 1.3M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jh2ZgRGjEUg 10:22 GIANT NERF!! | CUTE KIDS VS PARENTS! 334K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5dxAPDpqiU 17:49 BROKE INTO A HOUSE!! | COPS AND ROBBERS! 3.1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6abbxFjjqc 13:27 DEVASTATING HOUSE FLOOD!! | OUR HOUSE IS RUINED! 3.8M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-zGq294u9k 11:42 SURPRISING BACK TO SCHOOL HAIRCUTS!!! 214K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRqyEjgs77Q 13:22 TRYING ON BABY CLOTHES!!! 1.7M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qYetPM3DQI 19:12 GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD AT GRANDMA'S HOUSE! 603K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRtsvnDtXLE 13:32 Fan Mail Everywhere! 516K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smfUMPsJogk 10:31 BACK TO SCHOOL BEDTIME ROUTINE!! 1.4M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTZj_hSuShI 13:04 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL 740K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D821kAxXN4A 12:58 SHE SMASHED HIS PHONE! | BROKEN PHONE PRANK! 3.9M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WH2ZQ1ysG7U 13:53 Soccer Twins! 670K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvLB75XoxZw 16:24 Cute Kids Surprise Hide and Seek! 3.4M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKLYNup3Cm8 10:10 BOSS BABY GETS FIRED!!! 1.1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSHmPbYWVgs 12:07 FIRST PET? | PRESENT OPENING! HAMSTERS IN A HOUSE! 1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMYIuBhY9Pk 10:21 SURPRISE SNOWBALL FIGHT IN SUMMER!! 367K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqKxDUmXxEo 10:26 WHAT HAPPENED? | CRAZY HAIR DAY! 839K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By-wyTWupBA 19:06 CUTE KIDS PLAYING FUN GAMES!! (SKIT) 3.4M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_vGOvRxTss 14:09 CURSED PIRATE TREASURE!! | TREASURE HUNT! 2.2M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAiSEEqKd6w 12:06 HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL! 658K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTP0Lpqt-xg 14:44 COPS AND ROBBERS WITH LASER X BLASTERS! 3.5M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQlkmbAhmNU 10:50 SURPRISE BABY NURSERY ROOM REVEAL!! | BABY'S NEW ROOM! 570K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By_A8tbzvwc 20:37 CUTE KIDS GAME| HIDE AND SEEK! 1.2M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbEbO9wRQOQ 12:47 CRAZY ZIP LINE AT A PARK!!! 840K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5mJ_piHX5Q 10:10 BABY IN A BALL PIT!!! 335K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhMTvqzW6bI 11:23 FIRST CORN MAZE!�� 482K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVU6-zoPfUI 18:03 SHE FOUND A MILLION DOLLARS!! | COPS AND ROBBERS! 3.8M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPrzUlMhxh0 13:28 NEW HOUSE TOUR!!! 923K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaLCTJV-gs4 5:21 WE'RE HAVING A BABY! 1.8M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lScF8H1_b9A 24:34 OUR ROAD TO BABY #6! 1.1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTbvac2o8e0 9:24 NEW BABY GENDER REVEAL!!! BOY OR GIRL? 834K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lw3yZbAfVEM 11:31 ��BABY NAME REVEAL! | WHAT'S HER NAME?! 958K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeQom8wxyEs 10:10 BABY BLAKE'S BIRTH VLOG!!! 1.3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8E8vY81ye8 13:19 GETTING READY FOR BABY! BABYSITTER TRAINING! 1.5M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPyq0uQwHPI 11:33 BRINGING BABY HOME FROM HOSPITAL!!! | BABY BLAKE'S FIRST DAY HOME! 1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4touXK07C70 20:22 SARDINES WITH BABY BLAKE!! | HIDE AND SEEK! 1.9M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDKKJe_7V0s 11:47 PANCAKE ART CHALLENGE!! | EMOJI EDITION!! 904K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2buBpPk6tEY 12:44 FRIGHTMARES!! 179K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-eji38NNc4 17:23 CURSED! | THE BLACK CAT CHALLENGE 386K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX9U_v4ijc0 11:19 CUTE KIDS FUN AND GAMES! CUTE BABY MAGIC! (SKIT) 964K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_Bdu34uJPM 11:32 MAILED OURSELVES TO THE NEW HOUSE!! | MOVING AGAIN? 3.5M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSfKLAtFrEI 11:20 THE FLOOR IS ACTUALLY LAVA!!! 1.1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m90sWYJNeFE 16:38 COPS AND ROBBERS!! | HAUNTED HIDE AND SEEK! 2.5M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-Ec7BUf2aI 10:02 ☀️BABY BLAKE'S MORNING ROUTINE☀️ 430K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAtiqrTBaU0 10:01 ��HALLOWEEN PANCAKE ART CHALLENGE!!! 1.1M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBjkkR8-AuA 15:05 SOGGY DOGGY CHALLENGE!!! 466K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNJ37rS9QJU 7:46 HAUNTED HOUSE TOUR!! 1.5M views5 months ago ��CUTE BABY AND HALLOWEEN PUMPKINS!�� 570K views5 months ago BABY FASHION SHOW | THEY'RE TWINS! 771K views5 months ago GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD SKIT! 3.2M views5 months ago LAVA MONSTER AT A PARK!!! 17M views5 months ago HE'S BACK! 1.4M views5 months ago SURPRISE PRESENT OPENING!! | HALLOWEEN COSTUME REVEAL! 284K views5 months ago ��KIDS GET EMOJI-NAL!!�� 220K views5 months ago PARKER'S BEDTIME ROUTINE!!! 1.3M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16YpYCqVj6o 12:25 Cute Baby Pumpkin! 454K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbmRmShiBUI 14:40 SARDINES ON A ROAD TRIP!! | HIDE AND SEEK! 930K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLVD9ic5OOM 12:15 FREEZE TAG AT WALMART!! 485K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIq0ojmb6EM 10:54 TRICK-OR-TREATING OLD PEOPLE | HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 2017 2.1M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xU2seCIIJC8 11:23 WHO BROKE IN?! | HELLO NEIGHBOR IN REAL LIFE! 334K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E80kTmeQzDk 17:33 WHO BROKE IN?! | HELLO NEIGHBOR IN REAL LIFE PART 2! 1.8M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CgMTV1SG7c 10:35 BABY BLAKE'S BLESSING DAY 289K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Swuvro13a6Q 12:26 THE FLOOR IS LAVA WITH BABY BLAKE!! 2M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=locCA3QGlug 14:08 CUTE BABY HIDE AND SEEK! 1.4M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1jh0MfJ568 10:05 SCHOOL MORNING ROUTINE 736K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wASMiQI38sQ 10:36 ULTIMATE GOO MAKING WITH GIANT BALLOONS! 403K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXoxm6xxrCg 13:11 OLD PEOPLE PULLING PRANKS!!! 419K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-m-THM7bblg 11:43 BIRTHDAY TOY HUNT AT TOYS R US!!! 524K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03Yh3UnhBKY 10:38 GIANT NERF FORT CHALLENGE!!! 786K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gzpr40Lc50 13:29 WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE!! | LiVE ANiMAL! 823K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMpNKcgVi4g 11:43 CRAZY COLORFUL HAIR PRANK WITH SHNOOKS! 2M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKM0lSInKRU 12:07 SANTA NEEDS OUR HELP!! | CHRISTMAS TOY HUNT! 973K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srZNGYF-1-U 9:48 HOUSE FULL OF PRESENTS! | #LIGHTtheWORLD 403K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ks7K7idSmg 10:01 CHRISTMAS PRESENT BOX FORT! 1.1M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5Pa1P4v7gM 9:39 SARDINES IN A TINY TOWN!! | HIDE AND SEEK 2.4M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tO9q1hdt8g 8:54 BOSS BABY SELLS OUR HOUSE!!! 954K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M9GAVY_P7E 10:04 LAVA MONSTER AT AN INDOOR PARK! 4.5M views4 months ago WE PRANKED MOM!!! 1.1M views4 months ago NO CHRISTMAS TREE?! 343K views4 months ago HER SPECIAL TREE! | CHRISTMAS DECORATING 245K views4 months ago PANCAKE ART CHALLENGE! | CHRISTMAS EDITION! 760K views4 months ago WHO SHAVED THEIR HEAD?! 434K views4 months ago HE FOLLOWED US! | ELF ON THE SHELF 576K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTFxNbEA8Ug 10:33 SCAVENGER HUNT AT A PARK! 497K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laqWWE_E4oc 12:10 JORDYN'S 6th BIRTHDAY!! | PRESENT OPENING! 787K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZU-utFEGJI 11:51 OUR CHRISTMAS CAR!! 124K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqmpuBeXVl8 8:41 WHAT'S UNDER OUR TREE?! 167K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OkR7JYqERw 10:29 BEAUTY AND THE BEAST BIRTHDAY PARTY! 670K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxAptYZu7Gc 11:37 FLOOR IS LAVA CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!! 2.8M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNb9e_ak8T8 11:10 SCAVENGER HUNT FOR A SUPER RARE SEASON 2 HATCHIMAL COLLEGGTIBLE PRIZE!!! 327K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG-tmbyMV8w 10:52 SARDINES WITH SANTA!! | SANTA SEEKING 9M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaZonSIyU0g 10:04 DO I KNOW YOU? 696K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmHXwoFzFJw 9:00 WE WENT SHOPPING! | WINTER CLOTHES FASHION SHOW 146K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maq913MZsDE 10:04 ELF ON THE SHELF PRANKS US!! 450K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zgC3nhHG4g 10:02 ARE THESE ALL FOR ME?! 310K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1M-o6whT6w 12:16 ELF ON THE SHELF SURPRISE PRESENT! 392K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmlXSpXliug 11:09 THE FLOOR IS LAVA AT THE NORTH POLE! 206K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWKkuNPHNVU 11:22 CHRISTMAS CAME EARLY!!! | But for Who? 225K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ysKn3DyI9w 12:42 THE ELF ON THE SHELF STOLE CHRISTMAS! 1.7M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWzKcDqLoj0 10:24 MAILED OURSELVES TO SANTA AND IT WORKED! (Skit) 3.5M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRhTfBY-tmw 12:31 THE REAL POLAR EXPRESS! 527K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGqQJkDB34E 10:15 SANTA IS COMING!!! 3.7M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tvh3yMjPRZM 22:09 YEAGER CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2017 1.9M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjTPZHn2UbA 13:33 ��GREATEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER!!�� 157K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lkSTVlcsOQ 22:39 OLD PEOPLE SARDINES! | HIDE AND SEEK 1.3M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGqbnmRRuno 13:15 BOSS BABY PLANS A PARTY! 475K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yd74HGBwm0 12:31 LET'S PARTY! | WE'RE GOING GOLD! 931K views3 months ago SURPRISE NEW YEAR'S EVE PRESENT! 232K views3 months ago WHO GOT KISSED!? 1.7M views3 months ago EMERGENCY TOY HUNT! | DAD STEALS OUR TOYS 1.3M views3 months ago LAVA MONSTER AT A MALL! 1.1M views3 months ago BOX FORT | NO BOYS ALLOWED! 1.5M views3 months ago STOLEN TREASURE! | COPS AND ROBBERS 6.9M views3 months ago BREAKING OUT! | ESCAPE ROOM 6M views3 months ago SNUCK INTO GRANDMA'S HOUSE! | HELLO NEIGHBOR 7.4M views3 months ago TRUTH OR DARE! | GAME SHOW EDITION 287K views2 months ago WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? 544K views2 months ago SECRETLY READ OUR BROTHER'S TEXT MESSAGES! 1.1M views2 months ago BIG GIRL HAIRCUT! 395K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjw33g2VjwM 10:44 SURPRISE PARTY WITH GRANDMA! 192K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmuQJsjPQ80 17:24 DON'T GET KISSED! | HIDE AND SEEK 8.2M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9BXt-jvdaE 10:42 CHRISTMAS COMES AGAIN! 2.1M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f77XCJ_iiK4 14:28 BOX FORT PRISON! | ESCAPE ROOM 7.8M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsxqhsbL1M0 10:46 BEST DAY EVER! 379K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ws-eLFetNKA 16:47 AIRPLANE SARDINES | HIDE AND SEEK 791K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrCdbCYu07s 11:44 MAILED OURSELVES TO OUR COUSIN'S HOUSE AND IT WORKED! (Skit) 1M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEfbKy8oTDw 12:08 CLOSET MONSTER! 337K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSVRDZVEUgY 3 STORY BOX FORT MANSION TOUR! 2.7M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yp0XkocmNM 20:53 HELLO NEIGHBOR IN A BOX FORT MANSION! 1M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uO00PPns1dY 13:50 LOST IN A BOX FORT MAZE! 1.7M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_NQ0KQXkz0 13:11 M&M GAME IN A BOX FORT MANSION! 1.5M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aAQVouQRBc PARKER vs. BOX FORT! 794K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYmeBzN1ufQ MAXIMUM SECURITY BOX FORT PRISON! | ESCAPE ROOM 4.3M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxWliiyOfuM 12:18 SARDINES IN A HUGE BOX FORT MAZE! | HIDE AND SEEK 2.3M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTUmKSqug2o 11:08 WHO'S BIRTHDAY?! 492K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9S46nHeMv0 10:05 SLAM DUNK CONTEST! 162K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I_mk904IuA 11:32 GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD IN A BOX FORT! 579K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37KPeYTNfHU DON'T GET KISSED IN A BOX FORT! | HIDE AND SEEK 1.3M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pksh4zAjAEw DO I NEED GLASSES? 298K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHHqXy2lz-M 24 HOURS IN A BOX FORT MANSION! | Girls only 4.2M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK9mx4UtpAc TOY HUNT AT TOYS R US! | Cousin's Birthday Present 293K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7upKADMbBZU SUPER SARDINES! | Hide and Seek with Cousins 463K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OPZP9xsg38 COPS AND ROBBERS IN A BOX FORT! 330K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKQhaFbeqWU iNFECTiON! | ZOMBIE TAG 999K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIPF_wV98-c PARKER'S 3RD BIRTHDAY! | PRESENT OPENING!�� 2.6M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMTfKvWQ4TI SURPRISE UNICORN BIRTHDAY PARTY! | Present Opening�� 1M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjleqvFeON4 SQUISHY vs. REAL BALL PIT! 1.5M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BQZ5SVMjOI 9:52 HUGE BALL PIT SURPRISE! | Where Are We Going? 284K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpVvtyWMWKE 10:43 PRANKING UNCLE DEREK AT DISNEYLAND! 315K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT6Ley-uPdI DON'T GET KISSED AT DISNEYLAND! | Hide and Seek 2.1M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKR3ihX2PsM THE FLOOR IS LAVA AT DISNEYLAND! 248K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdSjSEH7lFk DOES HE HAVE A VALENTINE?! 274K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y5b-9KpUqI 10:02 KISS ME CANDY CHALLENGE! 964K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIyr6-F3gKE BROKE INTO A STRANGER'S HOUSE! | Hello Neighbor in Real Life 406K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZN1LvQnfNc 12:13 SARDINES IN A STRANGER'S HOUSE! | Hide and Seek 352K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1C3Bt03UN0 BABY CLIMBS MOUNTAIN! 111K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHDIRhv1CeU 10:10 BOSS BABY GETS PRANKED! | Baby Ball Pit 673K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWh51OSUyVU 10:11 TOO YOUNG FOR A PHONE?! 309K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2TctkxmMNU COPS AND ROBBERS IN A STRANGER'S HOUSE! 199K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPORb-ai-BY BALL PIT IN OUR HOUSE! | Surprising Mom 1.1M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CUDRH-YUNg 13:17 BOX FORT PRISON! | Escape Room Maze 1.3M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwAnCktRLh8 ULTIMATE BOX FORT MAZE! 611K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXyYvqkiMXs LAVA MONSTER AT OUR HOUSE! 1.8M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHYGqrBwYW0 LOST MY PHONE IN A BOX FORT MAZE! 321K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S62utA6uCGo 11:32 WOULD YOU EAT IT?! | Hide and Seek 361K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_v9RCSgDx5U DON'T GET KISSED AT SCHOOL! | Hide and Seek 1.7M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s43kRJXhR3s BOX FORT SPACESHIP! | Astronauts vs. Aliens 261K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TL4O4fg5gV4 GOING TO HOLLYWOOD?! | He's a Big Star! 182K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdEvyjUFGOs 3 MARKER CHALLENGE! 438K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6INiZfXwpjU SARDINES IN A BOX FORT MAZE! | Hide and Seek 332K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MINITd8Ug1k BOSS BABY 3 MARKER CHALLENGE! 2.3M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrWCyh5_B5I M&M GAME IN A BOX FORT MAZE! 655K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRUxZ3rTn4k SOMEONE BROKE IN! | Hello Neighbor in a Box Fort 243K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjOE_opCmTg PRANKING OUR MOM! | Huge Ball Pit 211K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltY73tc938w SAVING THE PLANET! | Box Fort Adventure 248K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bM-Od2x5WUs KINDER EGG SURPRISE TOY HUNT! | Giant Ball Pit 425K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCDSsdvkffY 24 HOURS WITH 6 KIDS AND NO DAD! 1M views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giaU6fKiAeA GIANT 3 MARKER CHALLENGE! 697K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=polTN1O-DkA GRANDMA STOLE A MILLION DOLLARS! | Old People Cops and Robbers 676K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qRht5QnPKI 24 HOURS IN A BOX FORT! | NO BOYS ALLOWED 1M views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeRdz1L518g SHE STOLE MY PHONE! | Ball Pit Prank! 287K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a90Bh8S3yO4 WE FOUND TREASURE! | ESCAPE ROOM TREASURE HUNT 271K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mU6BSjtoUj0 WUBBLE BUBBLE BALL PIT! 717K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgV3P1JtVsM THE FLOOR IS LAVA WITH BOSS BABY! 711K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNvPmEMgMQQ 13:08 3 MARKER CHALLENGE! | Grandma Style! 111K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8ELKK9UJ2g DON'T GET KISSED AT A PARK! | HIDE AND SEEK 415K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts-Zp1TDHOQ 13:03 WE FOUND A GHOST! | REAL ESCAPE ROOM 202K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuyzlDgVLwI ULTIMATE LASER TAG! 254K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwlxi1rEHls HE BOUGHT A CAR! | Pranking Mom 207K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Gvy70ritR4 8:20 FiRST MUSiC ViDEO?! 526K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS8xpqHTor4 M&M AND SKITTLES SWITCH UP PRANK! 674K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBk2FIRVdnw 10:05 WHERE'S THE BABY?! | Hide and Seek 416K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkYvxx-foaA 14:34 EGGED OUR NEIGHBOR! | HELLO NEIGHBOR IN REAL LIFE 208K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJocEWCrzEg 10:11 EPIC EASTER EGG HUNT PRANK! 289K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nLA0jo9qaw WE CAUGHT THE EASTER BUNNY! 468K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRh2laz_GTs 5:31 YEAGER EASTER SPECIAL 2018 275K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UytC21mgr2w 15:01 24 HOURS IN THE WILDERNESS! 276K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2BOmdqR84A 15:26 SOMEONE BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE! | HELLO NEIGHBOR'S REVENGE 165K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9cErFLmhN8 IT'S GONE! | LAST TOY HUNT AT TOYS R US 189K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNL6WOI04hc KIDS VS PARENTS! | HOW BOLD ARE YOU CHALLENGE 116K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC_zuGAXV5s SURPRISE LIMO PARTY! | Is This Real? 131K views19 hours ago Category:Shot of The Yeagers Category:YouTube